


Take A Bite Of My Heart

by IantosCoffeeIsTheBest



Series: Rob The Bank [2]
Category: Nagron - Fandom, Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Brotherly!Lugo, Friend!Naevia, Gen, Jealous!Agron, Kinda Canon as Caesar sells them out, M/M, Possesive!Agron, The Romans, Traitor!Caesar, angry!Agron, hurt!Nasir, rival gangs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:36:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2154264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IantosCoffeeIsTheBest/pseuds/IantosCoffeeIsTheBest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set A year after the events in 'Rob The Bank'. </p><p>The Rebels have a new member named Julius Caesar, who subsequently causes a rift in the group, as well as Nasir and Agron's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Take Out The Gunman

**Author's Note:**

> So due to all you lovely people who read and reviewed this and suggested a sequel...well here it is! Hope it's okay! 
> 
> Big thank you to SceneOfTheCrime, reina, jade, and PopSox for making this possible by motivating me! Love you guys!! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know Naevia was Nasir's friend in the first part of this verse, but I write her as Crixus' wife in this part and totally forgot, so yeah...I've gone back and changed all the Naevia bits to Chadara instead. So if your confused because u though Naevia was his friend already, I've changed it. Sorry!

Agron and Nasir had been together for nearly a year now, and between them they had come to a balance of sorts regarding work and their relationship. Agron would be open with Nasir about everything, and Nasir always promised he wouldn't speak. The Rebels trusted him and he did nothing to have them doubt that fact. He loved Agron and Agron loved The Rebels as if they were family, so he treated them with respect. 

When Nasir wasn't working he would show up at the gangs HQ and bring them all coffee, sometimes pastries - and during extremely stressful days - dinner. 

It was on such a day that he turned up one coffee short as there was a new face amongst the group, who he knew he would be aquatinted with soon by the nervous looks Agron was sending his way. _Who was this guy?_

 _"_ Nasir! Hey! This is Julius Caesar, he's our new...gunman." Agron introduced, unsure of exactly _how_ he would introduce their newest recruit to his lover. 

"Call me Caesar, and you would be...Nasir? Right?" The new man asked skeptically, looking Nasir up and down and frowning. 

Feeling awkward after watching Agron witness the looks Caesar was giving him, Nasir walked forward and took the mans outstretched hand, becoming shocked when the man in question brough his hand up to his lips and kissed the back of his hand.

Nasir looked at Agron with apologetic eyes. 

He took his hand back swiftly, forcing a smile on his face before turning and handing out the coffees and sandwiches. 

"I'm sorry I haven't got you anything. If I knew you were here I would have brought something...here you can have mine" Nasir suggested, trying to make a good impression for Spartacus' sake, as he already hated this man and knew there would be further quarrels in coming days.

"No, no. I wouldn't dream of it. Keep it, you look as though you are in need of....sustenance." Caesar smirked.

Agron walked over and placed a possessive hand on Nasir's lower back, bring him closer after seeing the lust in the other mans eyes. Sure, he couldn't blame him - he wasn't blind to Nasir's beauty - but the man made his lover easy, that much was obvious.

"So, you work here too? Don't tell me a pretty thing like you is just the glorified coffee boy? I sense the fire inside you, I can see your something more." Julius Caesar teased, liking the way Agron's hands curled into fists at the compliment. Of course he knew they were together, that's one of the first things he had learnt in this place (Don't fuck with Agron's boy) but after putting a name and face to the eluded 'Agron's Boy' he was finding it hard not to _fuck_ with him. 

Nasir let out a nervous laugh, feeling Agron stiffen beside him, but he was anythijg but impolite so he replied as casually as he could under his lovers heated gaze.

"Yup, just that actually. I work elsewhere, I just come in from time to time to check they're all still breathing, and to offer refreshments. They forget to eat. They'd all be lost without me". Nasir joked. 

"I'm sure. How about me and you get more aquatinted in private? I'm new and I'd love a tour, you can tell me all the do's and dont's on the way, whadya say?" 

"Lugo can do that, can't you?" Agron all but growled, watching Lugo nod in agreement.

"No, I'd rather doll-face here show me, if it's all the same." The new member said not once taking his eyes off of Nasir. 

"Not gunna happen." Agron ground out, pulling Nasir closer. If that was even possible with the grip he had on him almost bruising.

The two men stared at each other for what felt like an age before Nasir spoke softly.

"Agron, please, your hurting me." 

Agron immediately removed his hand, cupping Nasir's face and placing a caste kiss to his lips apologetically. Watching as Nasir rubbed at his arm in discomfort. 

"I'm sorry baby, I'm sorry." He mumbled against the 'Little Man's ear as he drew him into a hug as a possessive gesture. Showing Caesar who Nasir belonged to.  

Spartacus watched the display. For once in his life he was highly doubting his des icon of bringing the new member into the team. He looked like trouble, but those are normally the fires test fighters.

"Okay guys, let's get back to it. Caeser, a word." Spartacus ordered.

"Yeah _Caesar_ " Agron spat childishly, "I'd like a word after too, _outside_ ".

"Join the queue" Lugo added. Nasir was like a brother to him and wanted to grill the man for answers on his intentions towards the baby of the group. 

* * *

 

Weeks had gone past without incident. Agron though the words that passed between him and Caesar had had their desired effect, as well as those from his other friends amongst The Rebels. Or so he thought.

It was a Friday afternoon and they had all successfully raided Maori's bank in the centre of the town. All members were on a high after the adrenaline rush, and Agron called Nasir to the head quarters to give him the details on their newest job as well as receive his congratulatory gift from the man. 

As soon as Nasir arrived Caesar wormed his way over to try and remain as close to the man as possible, watching his every move, and hit the metaphorical jackpot when he saw the man walking towards a hidden alcove in search of more celebratory drinks. 

As Nasir turned to leave the room with a barrel in hand, he stopped dead in his tracks, dropping the keg of beer and looking questionably towards the man who had planted himself in the door frame.

"Jeez, man! You made me jump!" Nasir laughed, bending down to pick up the fallen alcohol. 

"I apologise. That was defiantly not my intention...although, it seems it was for the better." Caesar noted, walking closer to Nasir, making sure he got a good glance at the smaller man's ass as he grabbed the fallen object.

"You have an amazing ass, you know that? What am I saying, of course you know that! You have been flaunting it in front of me since I joined, haven't you?" The blonde man drawled.

"I have no idea what your talking about. Excuse me, I need to get this back to the others." Nasir tried, making his way toward the door but being stopped with a muscly arm.

"Uh-uh-uh. Not so fast. It's okay you know, I don't blame you. I'm sure Agron's not been catering to all your, let's say,  _needs_ these past weeks, but I gotta say...if you were mine you'd never be left _unsatisfied_." Julius Caesar Directed towards Nasir, attempting to pry the keg from the mans hands.

"You have no fucking right to talk about Agron like that! Remove fucking hand or see it ripped from your body." Nasir all but shouted, enraged.

"Mm, feisty. Bet your a little minx, aren't you sweetie?" Caesar deflected Nasir's earlier comment, "Parting those warm thighs so willingly. All he has to do is look at you and your on your knees, aren't you?" 

"That is highly inappropriate." Nasir tried the door again only to be stopped once more. "Let me go or i'll tell Agron about this and I can assure you he won't be as dismissive as I'm being right now".

"Oh come on Little Man-"

"Don't call me that!" Nasir hissed.

"Why? Does lover boy call you that when he's pounding into you at night? Or is it a representation of the size of something else? Huh? Which is also fine. Why don't you let me take a look?" 

"If you so much as lay a finger on me I'll rip your cock from between your legs, then you'll have a hard time finding conquests, even harder than you clearly are now. I mean having to go after other people's men because your not man enough to find your own?" Nasir spat, instantly regretting his words after saying them. He gulped in fear. He could fight back, but his man was tall and strong; two qualities he lacked.

Caesar laughed. Boxing Nasir into the cupboards corner. 

 _This was i_ t, Nasir thought. His mouth had finally got him into trouble. 

All the taller man did was smirk at his accomplishment, watching the deer-in-the-headlights look that passed across Nasir's face before it was quickly masked.

_Oh, this was going to be fun._


	2. Somebody, Someone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron to the rescue. Like superman, without the spandex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for leaving it on a cliffhanger! But imma make up for it by posting this chapter straight after. Enjoy x

Agron had been in deep conversation with Crixus at the time. Watching the way he talked about his wife, Naevia, with such love that it auto automatically made his seek out Nasir in the large room.

"Hey, anyone seen Nasir?" He asked them, not finding his partner anywhere.

"Nope, last time I saw him he said he was getting some more beer. Musta got lost or something." Gannicus said non-comittedly, going back to his conversation with Spartacus. 

"That was ages ago, you sure he didn't go home?" Lugo asked, worried.

"That's a thing, where's that shit - Caesar?" Agron said through clenched teeth, bundle lit for the corridor that lead to the stockroom Where the beer was held.

"Agron!" The others were calling as he stomped towards Nasir's prison. He paid no attention, that _fuck_ was alone with _his_ Nasir. 

He opened the door with such force it nearly pulled it from its hinges; the sight revealed to him was enough to set his blood boiling even more. Nasir was huddled in a corner, a key of beer left forgotten on the floor in the centre of the room, Caesar crowding his shorter lover with a determined look planted all over his face.

As soon as Nasir had heard the heavy footsteps coming closer he let out a sigh of relief, but it was cut short as it did nothing to dissuade the man currently pressing him against the wall. 

"Get the _fuck_ away from him, _now_!" Agron roared. Making quick strides to pull Nasir from his confines against the wall and pulling him to stand behind him, out of view of his attacker. 

Soon the others had filtered in and took in the scene before them. Quickly glancing at a dishevelled looking Nasir - who was clinging tightly to Agron's back as though he was going to be ripped from his arms at any given minute - before glaring at their newest recruit and Agron. 

"What happened here?" Spartacus called from the doorway, halting whatever slander was going to fall from Agron's mouth. 

"Ask that fuck!" Nasir whined shakily. Pointing at Caesar and clinging tighter to Agron, who pulled him against his chest so he could burry his head in the smaller mans neck to place comforting kisses there.

"Caesar? Care to explain?" He leader said calmly, although his eyes betrayed him.

"Come on!, he throws himself at _me_ and I get the blame?" the accused lied.

"No one is assuming anything. I'd merely like to know what went on. Agron, take Nasir into the back room, Naevia stand post outside. Duro, Gannicus, Crixus, go back to the boardroom and attend to normal duties. You, with me." Spartacus directed, watching as all went to their assigned places.

* * *

 

"Tell me the truth Nasir, I won't judge you, I just need to know." Agron asked a shaken Nasir. Bringing him closer towards him from their opposing seating positions.

"I swear to you Agron, it was all him, I did nothing - nothing to make him think he had a chance in hell! I swear to you! Please, please believe me!" Nasir all but cried, pulling himself out of Agron's hug and looking him in the eye to prove his innocence. 

"It's okay, shhh, I believe you. I just needed to be sure before I bash that sick fucks brains out for laying a hand on you." The bigger man explained, pulling Nasir closer and kissing the top of his head, stroking his back comfortingly. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." 

"It's okay, your safe now" Agron assured, plotting various ways of killing the man in his mind.

"I tried to get away, I really did. But he was too strong, and I couldn't get out. I swear Agron, I'd never do that to you. Ever. You mean everything to me."

"As you do to me. There is no need to say any more on the subject, I'll make him pay, boy is he gunna pay!" Agron growled, feeling Nasir stiffen in his arms. "It's okay, it's okay, I'd never hurt you, you know that".

"I'm sorry" Nasir sniffled. biting his lip to holdback the tears that were begging to fall.   _He was a grown man dammit._ Everything had just spiralled out of control. 

* * *

Naevia was outside, listening in to the conversation to report back to Spartacus after knowing that Nasir probably wouldn't want to repeat such traumatic events. She felt like she was invading a private moment, but it was for the better.

She heard Spartacus shouting, and the whack of a hand on a tables surface. Unmistakably their leader who had done so many times in the past. She hoped that the man that caused so much hurt between Agron and Nasir would be punished. 

At first she was hesitant about their relationship, she did not know whether to trust Nasir, but he was just like her. The other half of someone in The Rebels. They had become good friends after being aquatinted in the past year when she turned up to greet Crixus, her husband, in The Rebels bi-monthly party.

A slam of a door brought her back to the present to see an angry looking Spartacus escorting red faced Caesar out of the building shouting "Fucking time wasters, knew this gang was a piece of shit. That whore wants a change of cock and the newbie gets put out of a job, course at makes perfect fucking sense!" He seethed.

"Keep moving or I'll let Agron loose and having a attempted murder associated with our gang, doing what we do, would send out the wrong message. So move!" Spartacus muttered, dragging the man more forcefully out of the building. 

Naevia smirked. 

 


	3. Courtesy Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a traitor in the midst. 
> 
> Agron knows exactly who.

The Rebels had barely made it out of the latest bank before the police had showed up. They ended up leaving half the money inside when fleeing the scene, and Spartacus was anything but happy. 

"Who the fuck called the cops!" He roared.

"I took their phones, there was no way they could have contacted them." Agron told the leader honestly. Panting against the brick wall of a back alley, waiting for further instruction.

"Unless someone pushed the panic button." Duro added.

"Yeah, but none of them were close enough and I had all their hands zip-lock tied. Pretty hard to push a button on the other side of the room, at a height, without being noticed." Gannicus argued. Stuffing the money sticking out of his gym bag back in.

"Could there have been another button?" Agron asked, doubtfully.

"No. I double checked the blue prints. Only one behind the counters of the booths. The hostages were tied at the other side of the room." The leader shook his head.

"Unless...unless someone set us up." Duro questioned.

"Who? Everyone's here except for Lugo, and he's back at HQ with Nasir and Naevia." Spartacus explained.

"That little fucker!" Agron spat in realisation. 

Everyone turned to look at him, then realising themselves.

"You know I'm actually gunna have so much fun pulling him limb from limb, or I'll cut out his treacherous, lying tongue and feed it to him, choke him to death."   

"Okay, Agron. Calm down, if it is him. Which I'm going to find out, don't worry. He will be dealt with." Spartacus informed.

"Dealt with? You mean how he was _dealt with_ after cornering Nasir? How he was dealt with after trying to molest him in the fucking cupboard right under our noses? Because that's really not my definition of _dealing_ with someone as slimy as that fuck!" Agron ranted. 

"We all know what he did brother, and he will pay. We've just gotta catch him first, so keep your head in the game so we can make it happen, yeah?" Duro tried to calm him down. 

"Right, let's get back to the boardroom and pull up some background on him." The leader ordered. Taking the bag from Gannicus and throwing it in the back of their truck and getting into the driver seat.  

* * *

 

"Could you be any less smug? Seriously?' Nasir laughed as Naevia told Lugo how she beat Nasir in a play fight they had, in order to test his skills of self defence Agron was teaching him at his request. The incident with Caesar had left him shaken and he wanted to be able to defend himself without having to rely on Agron. 

"Little man has balls to compete with you, cut him some slack!" Lugo told her, smile fading as he saw he downcast and determined looks amount the faces of their team members as they walked through the door.

"Naevia beat me, again." Nasir told Agron after jumping in his arms.

"That's nice." Agron uttered, not really listening. More intent on finding the asshole who had sold them out to the cops on top of making a move on Nasir weeks ago. 

"What's the matter? Did something happen?" Nasir asked worriedly, glancing back at Spartacus  for answers. 

"Caesar happened, that's what." Duro answered for him.

Nasir dropped his arm from Agron's waist and looked in the mans eyes. 

He knew rejection when he saw it. He smiled at Duro and excused himself into the sparring room to 'clean-up' when really he was going to wallow in self pity until Agron decided he would stop looking at him like _that_. 

"No". Agron managed to force out when Nasir was practically out of the door.

Nasir stopped and turned, looking at the floor. Feeling Agron come up behind him and pull him closer to his body, arms snaking around his waist. 

"No, I want you in my sight at all times with this piece of shit causing havoc. Come, we're gunna catch the bastard, and when we do I'll let you use him as a human punching bag instead of Naevia in your sparring sessions." Agron attempted to smile.

Nasir appreciated the effort. "Anythings better than her! She cheats you know?" He joked, looking over at her and winking, letting her know he was only teasing.

"Yeah, yeah. You're just a poor looser!" She jibed back.

* * *

It was during one of Nasir's food-runs that his phone started ringing. He was at the counter at Starbucks, waiting for his orders to be made when he pulls it out of his coat pocket not even bothering to check the called ID before answering.

"I'm just leaving Starbucks now, waiting on one drink and I'll be on my way over. Seriously your paranoid, you don't need to phone me every two minutes." Nasir laughed into the receiver assuming that it was Agron on the other side. 

"Thanks for the information, baby. Although I already know where you are. Your in the long black coat right? _Super_ skinny black jeans; which are scorching hot on you, and your hair pulled back in a cute little messy bun. Mm. Is that Eddie Murphy to your right?" The voice who was unmistakably Caesar said back letting Nasir know that he could see him.

"Caesar. I would say it's a surprise but we've been expecting this since you sold us out to the cops, which was a piss poor move by the way." Nasir tried to keep himself devoid of any emotion. He couldn't give himself away or he would be in a weaker position than he already was. He cursed himself for not checking the called ID.

"What? No kind words of greeting? That German fuck head is a bad influence on you." The man spat.

"Rot in hell you fucker" Nasir snapped, watching as some customers turned to cast disapproving looks at him. He roughly hit the 'end call' button, his hand shaking as he tried to find Agron's number in his contacts.

That's when  he received a text from a unknown number: 

> **_I'm watching you and your little friends._ **
> 
> **_You should have though twice before casting me out._ **
> 
> **_See you soon, baby._ **
> 
> **_The Big C. x_ **

Before another text came through from the same phone.

> **_Oh, and Nasir's-little-keeper...yes I know he's going to show you this._ **
> 
> **_Treasure all the time you have left with him because I'm on to your boy; and the rest of your pathetic gang, and I have reinforcements._ **
> 
> **_Till next time._ **
> 
> **_TheRomans._ **


	4. Here We Go.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to talk strategy.

"I knew I shouldn't have let him go out unguarded. I'm so fucking stupid! Stupid!" Agron chastised himself after hearing Nasir's account of what happened as well as seeing the text messages the second after he got back, absent coffee. 

"It wasn't your fault Agron, I told you I'd be fine, and Castus was there anyway, he would have helped me if I needed it. Bedsides, I was the one who talked you into letting me go. Your not to blame, I don't blame you." Nasir attempted to calm his lover down knowing it would be futile. 

Nasir didn't know if it was right to mention Castus; seeing what happened when they first met, and then on their first date, but he needed to soften the blow so to speak. Or Agron would be reprimanding himself for hours, and that's not what Nasir needed right now. 

"You could have been taken Nasir, he could have taken you and done christ knows what to you, and it would be all my fault. That fucker Castus could even be in with it!" Agron wallowed, putting his face in his hands.

Nasir pried them from his face, saying softly, "Can't you see what he's doing here? He's trying to make it get to us, trying to break us up so that we're an easier target. We need to stay strong Agron. Please." Nasir sighed.

"I know, I'm sorry. He's just so damn aggravating! No, no, I'm sorry, I haven't even asked you how your holding up." Agron muttered, looking apologetically at Nasir, bringing him to rest in his lap. 

Brushing a stray hair from Nasir's face he listened instantly as Nasir told him he was fine, although he obviously didn't believe it.

"I want you and Naevia to practice some more self-defence whilst I help track down this asshat, okay?" 

"Again? I've been practicing non-stop for the past three hours." he grumbled, understanding why Agron felt the need to keep him out of the way, and in training. 

"Yes again, practice makes perfect." 

"I'd rather be at your side" Nasir tried, wrapping his legs around Agron's waist and kissing him slowly, letting his hands rifle through his lovers short hair.

"Mm, not this time. Practice! Go on!" Agron said slapping Nasir's ass playfully, pulling back with too much effort than he would have liked, he couldn't keep away from this man no matter how hard he tried his brain glassed over. He had started calling it 'The Nasir Effect'. Not that he'd tell Nasir that. 

"If I must." Nasir kissed Agron one last time, then again, before Agron pushed him gently off of him and towards the Sparring Room. "Kick some ass!" He called out, watching Nasir go, then going back to worrying about Caesars plan of attack.

* * *

 

"What I don't get is why he purposely signed the text from 'The Romans'. Like, that must be a clue, right? He put that he's got so called 'reinforcements' and then signs the message with our rival gangs name? I don't think that's a coincidence at all!" Crixus told his long term friend, Spartacus.

"Even so, why would The Romans take a former member of our team into theirs so easily?" Duro asked,

"To get insight, obviously!" Agron called from the door.

"Brother. I see u've calmed down." Duro observed.

"What can I say? Nasir has that affect on me."

Lugo laughed, pulling out Agron a chair next to him and then focussing back towards Spartacus.

"So, in short you think Marcus Crassus' brood are after us? Great!" Agron summarised,

"Yup, so you better get your insurance policy renewed, pronto." Duro joked.

"We need to find out all the info we can on these assholes, it could be useful later on." Gannicus spoked after a moment of thinking.

"Good idea, we should out them under surveillance until we can find out what the fucks going on. Crixus, take Naevia to their last known hide out, blend in and get a couple shots of the area. I need to know if they're still in there. If you don't want to involve her I understand, but you'll be easier to pass as a couple sight seeing than on your own." Spartacus directed.

"Okay." Crixus agreed shortly.

"Wait, Nasir's training with her now. Can't Gannicus go?" Agron asked, not wanting his lover to miss out on valuable training time.

"Agorn, the boys trained enough. You've had him going non-stop since you saw the messages. Give the poor guy a break, he'll be no use defending himself if he's exhausted will he?" Lugo told him carefully, not wanting too provoke the man.

 "I suppose." 

"Agron. I want you and Nasir digging into files and databases, find whatever you can on them, any weaknesses, current shipments, anything to help us catch these fuckers." 

Agron nodded, going to relieve Nasir of his training regretfully.

"Gannicus I need you to pull up all your old contacts, ask them if they're heard of anything suspicious these couple weeks. If anything went on they'd know about it." 

Gannicus left the room in search for his mobile.

"Lugo, check the weapons room, make sure we have enough armour and weaponry. If not you know what to do. Make sure the moneys been correctly deposited to the charities I wrote down and then get our bags ready for quick deployment."

Spartacus watched as they all ran to their duties, not once questioning him. He knew with a team as close net as his were The Romans would have no chance. 


	5. Past Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir gets a phone call from an old friend, who happens to be the son of The Romans. 
> 
> Tension rises and doubts are made.

The next day found all the gang members in the boardroom, sharing what they had found out from the previous day. Nasir and Naevia had joined them as they new they were involved now and The Rebels needed all the help they could get. 

Crixus was in the middle of showing the photos he had taken; projected on the wall of the room, when Nasir's phone began to let out a shrill ringing notifying him that someone was calling. 

Nasirnfished the phone out of his pocket and checked the called ID out of habit. If he had learnt anything from the past few days it was that.

"Sorry! Carry on, I'll just take this outside." Nasir apologised, feeling the heat rush to his face in embarrassmenT. Berating himself for not putting it on silent. 

"Wait, it could be Caeser. Let me answer it." Agron stilled he smaller man by catching his arm lightly.

"It's not, I've checked the caller ID. I'll be two seconds, promise." Nasir smiled, walking out of the room to take the call.

"Then who the hell is calling you?" 

"Agron!" Naevia chastised. "Clingy is not a good look." 

"I'm not being clingy, I just want to know who the fuck is calling him at half seven in the bloody morning and why he's being so damn secretive about it." Agron moaned, looking over towards the glass door to see the remnants of a smile passing his lovers lips.

"It's probably just a friend, calm your tits. He works with a girl at some coffee shop doesn't he? I bet you it's her asking where he's been these past few days." The woman defended.

"Mm, I dunno."

"You need to be more trusting, seriously. Or he'll run a mile. Everyone's entitled to privacy, even Nasir." She told him softy.

Agron watched as Nasir's face changed dramatically. He heard him shout out 'He made you do what!?' before running his fingers through his inky locks. 

"Maybe I should go and find out what's going on?" The German suggested,

"No you don't. He'll tell you when he's ready, just try not to be so full on all the time."

"Then what the hell am I supposed to do? He's clearly distressed, and who knows Caeser  might have kidnapped one of his friends or their phone or someshit. I dunno. I've just got a bad feeling about this." Agron pulled back his chair and made his way towards the door.

"You mean to say that you 'have a bad feeling' if he talks to anyone but you" Naevia asked arching her eyebrow, watching the man turn round. 

It was then that Nasir walked back through the door, pushing his hair out of his face and addressing the whole group.

"Erm, I guess we won't need to worry about Caesar anymore." the little man told them nervously, 

"What?" Agron asked annoyed that he wouldn't get his chance to beat the shit out of the guy.

"Why!" Gannicus questioned.

"Who's told you this? Can they be trusted?" Spartacus asked.

"He just won't be a problem anymore, alright?" 

"How can you be so sure? I mean the guys a slimy motherfucker." Agron asked his lover doubtfully.

Nasir sighed. "Just don't get mad okay?"

"Why would I get mad? Nasir. Your scaring me here babe." His partner carefully asked, walking towards him and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"The guy on the phone was Tiberius. Tiberius Crassus."

"What? Marcus Crassus' son?" Lugo said declaratively.

Nasir nodded, looking towards Agron to see his reaction. 

"How the fuck do you know that shit?" He all but growled,

"We used to be friends, years ago, before I knew of any of this gang stuff. Anyway, he said his father grilled Caesar for information on us, and then..." Nasir trailed off.

"And then what?" Spartacus tried,

"Spit it out boy!" Gannicus shouted.  

"And then...he killed him. Caesar's dead, okay? We don't need to worry about him anymore. I'm going to get a drink." 

"Hold up a second. Do you know for sure that he's telling the truth? This could all be a ploy to attack us when our guard is down." The leader asked with authority. 

"I just know, he wouldn't lie to me." 

"Are you a hundred percent sure on that?" The man at the head of the table asked,

"Yeah, how can you be sure? He's Crassus' son for christ sakes!" Agron told him, pushing him further away from himself to look him in the eye, hands still on him, giving him a look of worry.

"I just am. I really need that drink."

"I'm sorry Nasir, but we're gunna need a little more than your word on that." Spartacus told him calmly, he could see Nasir's aversion on the subject and didn't want to push too far.

Nasir looked around the room at the intent faces staring back at him. He knew he had to tell them.

"Crassus' made Tiberius fight this guy, one of his men. It was a fight to the death, to prove himself to his father. Marcus Crassus isn't the greatest of dads and his son wants nothing to do with him. That's why he told me. He heard what Caesar had done to me and made sure he suffered before his dad killed him. He wouldn't lie to me." 

"What do you mean suffer? I can't believe some _kid_ has had the pleasure of hurting the guy and I haven't. Fucking injustice." Agron grumbled, already deleting his to-do list of torture for the guy.

"He just said he fucked him over before he let his dad in with him. That's all he said, but the way he said it, I just know he made him pay. And I really don't care who hurt the bastard, the only things care about is that he'd been dealt with so I don't have to keep looking over my shoulder twenty four seven. You should be grateful." 

"Grateful? Who the fuck is this guy? And why is he acting like your best friend all of a sudden?" 

"It's done Agron. Just leave it now, please. I'm tired of this whole thing." Nasir said motioning everything around him, then rubbing his eyes.

"Okay, okay. Let's get you to the sleeping quarters. You could use a lye down. Come on." The taller man spoke whilst bringing his lover into his chest and hugging him softly, feeling him relax his his arms. He kissed the top of his head and slowly made his way towards the door still intertwined. 

"Agron, I need you back here in half an hour. Caeser might be dead but The Romans have inside information now, they know more about us than anyone. We're vulnerable. When your back we'll talk. Just make sure Nasir gets some rest yeah? He looks dead on his feet." Spartacus called out from his place near the table.

"Sure thing, boss." 


	6. Too Many Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron's a little possessive. If 'a little' is code word for a lot.

Nasir was soundly sleeping on top of Agron when his phone went off. Agron went to grab for it as he was watching over the man and didn't want it to wake him up - as well as the fact that he was curious as to who was contacting him. 

After pulling the lock screen aside to turn the phone onto silent, Agron toyed with the idea of opening the new message. _If he did he could always mark it as unread right?_

His hand hovered over the message icon that was placed on the phones background. He knew he shouldn't, he knew Nasir wouldn't be happy if he found out, but he had to know If it was that snake - Tiberius, he wanted to know what he could possibly want as it wasn't like Nasir would tell him anytime soon. 

He took one quick look back at Nasir to see if he was still sleeping; which he was, soundly. Then turned his attention to the phone and the messages before him.

"What a surprise, they're from that Tiberius shit. Let's see what he has to say." Agron mumbled to himself quietly.

The most recent message read:

> _**Hey Nas!**_ (Nas? His names Nasir you tool.)
> 
> _**Hope your okay after what I said earlier. I didn't mean to be so blunt but I could only be away for so long, my dad has me on constant watch because of this whole gang thing...joy!**_ (Too long if you ask me, maybe you should stay unguarded for a little longer so I can come after you.)
> 
> **_I just wanted to tell you if you wanted to talk to me about anything, I'm always here for you, you know that. I can't believe what that shit Caesar did to you, and I'm glad I got the chance to give him payback. I'll always protect you._  **(I bet you will, probably want access to his pants more like. I know your game. It should have been me that fought for him, not you. Asshole.)
> 
> **_Tiger x_  **(Tiger? What-the-fuck? Is that supposed to be funny? Cutesy? No mate. OMG A KISS ARE YOU SERIOUS!?. Your dad wants him dead and your sending him kisses? What game are you playing you shit?.)

It was fair to say that Agron was anything but calm after reading the conversation between Nasir and Crassus' son. He scrolled down further to see what Nasir had been replying only to find that they had been talking for sometime. The conversation log went on for ages. Agron huffed. This asshole was persistent.

His grip on the phone grew tighter and tighter as he read through the texts. Shittin' Tiberius was obviously flirting the pants off Nasir, and he was blind to it.

Messages consisted of Tiberius pretending to be concerned (or so Agron thought) with questions such as: **_'How are you?' 'What are you up to?' 'Are you okay money wise?' 'Do you have a place to stay?' 'How Chandra? She isn't working you off your feet again is she?' 'Maybe I could visit you at work one day?'._**

 _I don't think s_ o Agron thought. _No chance in hell are you meeting with him_. 

He deliberated replying posing as Nasir and telling him to 'fuck off' but he knew Nasir would never forgive him and he needed to be protected right now. He also considered deleting the message, but then again Tiberius seemed like he would worry if Nasir didn't reply, so he would message again and again until he got his answer, leading to Nasir becoming suspicious. 

He clicked the option to mark the message as unread and placed the phone back on the side. Moving his hands to thread his fingers through his lovers soft hair.

After a few minutes Agron had the phone back in hand, reading through older messages, trying to find out something, anything, that would hint to Crassus' son being up to no good.

He was reading the beginning of a paragraph when Nasir stirred, opening his eyes and staring at Agron with a hurt look upon his face.

"Why are you looking through my phone?" Nasir asked calmly, not reflecting his inner turmoil inside.

"If this guys your _friend_ , then why the fuck is he sending you kisses?" Agron spat. 

"So your telling me that you don't put em at the end of your texts to Naevia? Or Duro?" Nasir argued, pulling himself from his place curled at Agron's side reluctantly to look the man in the eyes.

"Duro's my brother!" His hands flew up in the air in a defensive motion.

"And Naevia?" Nasir arched an eyebrow,

"Wha-" The taller man started before Nasir interrupted him,

"Shes your _friend_ , I get it. Like Tiberius is mine. Stop reading into this more that it actually is, I _can't_ with this right now. Believe me, don't believe me. What does it matter anymore if you can't trust me?." Nasir sighed, wiping the sleep from his eyes and going to find Naevia. 

He stilled at the door, turning to face Agron. "Did I once send any sort of affection towards him? Go on, look again. I didn't send him any kisses or anything because I don't feel the same way and he knows that. He knows I'm with you. It's just a character on a message, it's not like I'm shacking up with the guy." 

"He wants to _meet_ you." Agron hissed,

"Yeah, and have I been anywhere but at your side?" Nasir screamed, eyes watering with hurt and anguish. 

"Nasir!" Agron called after him, wishing he kept his mouth shut for once. 

* * *

 

"Gawd he's such an idiot!" Nasir told Naevia, hands automatically flinging to pull at his hair.

After his fight with Agron he and Naevia retired to the sparring room to let off some steam. He needed someone to talk to and Naevia was always there for him.

"That's Agron for you, but you wouldn't have him any other way." She smiled, laughing a little. Nasir beat the punching bag harder.

"He's so selfish it's unreal, and he's got this double standard that is fine when he does something but when I do it, ohhhh he goes off on one!" 

"I know sweetie, but that's just because he cares. I know it doesn't feel like it now, cuz he is a possesive jerk at times-"

Nasir interrupted her "At times? Try all the time!" He laughed, kicking the bag.

Naevia held the bag more sturdy and let Nasir take his frustrations out on it.

It was then that the door opened and Crixus made his way in, not noticing the scene before him before he looked up as he was mid way through a sentence.

"Nae, do you want to- oh. Sorry. I'll just come back later." He turned after seeing the way Nasir was dripping with sweat, read faced and focused, beating the punchbag before him as though it was his worst enemy.

"It's okay, Nasir needs to talk to Agron anyway" she told him, letting the boxing bag go and handing Nasir a towel.

"No I don't. He's gotta grovel a hell of a lot more before I even think of talking to him civilly" the little man laughed gruffly. 

"So you and Agron had your first fight, huh?" Crixus asked, wrapping his arm around Naevia's waist and kissing her cheek. 

"Nope, just Agron being a nosey bastard and rifling through my phone."

"Oh, even I agree that's a little...far." Neavia's husband agreed knowing his wife would throw a fit if he touched her phone.

"Your telling me. He's such a dick."

"He's just got your best interests at heart, he doesn't mean anything by it. He's just acts without thinking sometimes and he's messed up. Let him make it up to you, go on. You two are miserable without each other. I wondered why he was wallowing in self pity down in the hub." 

"No, I think you should draw it out a little longer. Let him come to you." Naevia smirked,

Nasir laughed. "Of course, I'm not letting him get away with it that easily". 


	7. Karma Police

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir can't stay mad at Agron for long...can he?

"Hey" Agron muttered as he saw Nasir walk into the boardroom with Naevia and Crixus hot on his tail. He was drenched in sweat - _probably training_ \- Agron thought, and his hair was sticking to his shiny face, but above all it was a hot look on Nasir. 

"Hey" Nasir said back with no enthusiasm. He wanted to see what lengths Agron would go to in order to make it up to him.

Nasir turned his attention back to Spartacus who was describing the plan of attack for The Romans hideout. They had to move fast as the rival gang already knew countless amounts of information about them thanks to Caesar and they could be under siege at any given moment.

During so Agron drew his gaze upon Nasir for long moments, which Nasir had caught onto when doing the same, causing both men to lock eyes. Naevia smiled. She knew her boys couldn't stay mad at each other for very long. 

"So to recap. We are all going to take a floor in pairs, plant the C4, meet at the assembly point and blow this place sky high. Any questions?" Spartacus summarised.

"Yeah, if Tom and Gerry here are fighting are you gunna risk pairing them? They could blow the whole cover by having a domestic in the middle of this operation..." Duro questioned, hinting over at Nasir and his brother Agron.

"Tom and Gerry? Seriously?" Agron laughed, looking over at Nasir who was finding words at the insult.

"Is this because I'm short? Your calling me a mouse now?" Nasir raised an eyebrow jokily.

"It was more because Agron chases you around like a dog in heat, but yeah, that's another similarity." Duro snorted, getting the paper version of the brief lobed at his head by a laughing Nasir. 

"I do not!" The man in question disagreed. 

"You kinda do bro, own it. Nasir's a good looking man, we wouldn't blame ya." 

"Yeah Agron, I'm a good looking man." Nasir giggled, Naevia nudging his arm and brushing a stray tear from her eye from laughing too much. 

"And I'm an ogre am I?" Agron asked in a mocking tone,

"Don't answer that, cuz that would make me Fiona, and she's a woman..." Nasir halted everyone's responses. 

"Not. Saying. A. Word." Crixus said when Naevia gave him a interrogative look as if she knew he was going to tease,

"Keep it that way, or face the wrath of Nasir. I'm on the receiving end of it now and it's scary, let me tell ya." Agron informed, subsequently having another paper wad thrown his way instead by his lover.

"Ow!"

"Stop being such a pussy. The worst you can't is a paper cut so calm it." Nasir argued.

"Still hurt."

"Oh, man up."

"You man up."

"That made no sense. At. All."

"Whatever."

"Don't 'whatever' me, Asshole."

"Oh, so now I'm the asshole, huh? You just threw a friggin book at my head!"

"Stop being so over dramatic! It was a few pieces of measly paper." 

"More like a truck load of em."

"I'm not sure the truck could fit in here with all your ego floating around."

"Coming from you! You take longer than Naevia to get ready and are constantly checking your hair in the mirror, and don't lie because your catchphrase is turning out to be 'Agron is my hair alright? Agron is my ass okay in these jeans? Agron am I fuckable?'" 

"Well excuse me for having some modicum of self respect and presentation! At least I don't turn up for work in un-ironed clothes and think that's okay."

"I don't own an iron!"

"Well buy one then!"

"That's what I have you for!"

"Ohhhhhh, you shouldn't have said that, buddy!" Naevia interrupted, clucking her tongue".

"Well that settles it, you can do your own ironing from now on. Happy now?"

"I have a perfectly good dry cleaners round the corner. I'm not bothered. You suck at ironing anyway."

"Well you suck at cooking. You know all those times I told you I loved your food? I lied!"

"You don't mean that."

"I do!"

"Really?"

"...No."

"Oh, okay."

"Yeah."

"So..."

"I'm just gunna go...um?..." Nasir said pulling back his chair and briskly walking to the sleeping quarters. Agron caught on and pulled back his chair not soon after.

"Yeah, I think I'm gunna...erm...help him. Yeah." Agron announced, practically running from the room.

"Thank christ those two have made up!" Lugo sighed,

"You won't be saying that when you can barely hear yourself think over the noise." Gannicus told him,

"Or be scarred for life by accidentally walking in on them...they literally do it anywhere!" Duro exclaimed, rubbing his eyes and groaning,

"I second that, there's some things you just can't un-see no matter how hard you try." Gannicus agreed.


End file.
